This application seeks funds to continue and expand the activities of the study sponsored by the American College of Radiology and funded by the Division of Cancer Control and Rehabilitation and entitled "Patterns of Cancer Care in Clinical and Research Radiation Therapy." As a result of this initial study, we have been able to develop a nationwide, responsive group of radiation therapists who have joined in our efforts to analyze the multitude of components that comprise the delivery system which brings radiation therapy care to the cancer patient. The goal of this analysis has been to establish a basis from which projects to improve radiation therapy care can be effectively mounted. By the end of the third year of the study (February, 1977), we feel that we will achieve that goal, in good part. Already we have been able to identify areas that call for futher investigation and other areas which demand the prompt initiation of remedial programs. Because of the efficiently operating structure of the Patterns of Care Study, and the commitment exhibited by the forty or more senior radiation therapists (as well as a multitude of radiation therapy residents) involved in it, we feel uniquely qualified to initiate and carry through programs to involve the quality of radiation therapy care. Thus, in this application, we propose a five-year study which will continue the efforts of the initial study, and at the same time, initiate programs of positive action in new, as well as the old, directions. Specifically, four new areas will become the object of concentrated effort: establishment of multidisciplinary approaches to common oncologic problems; education programs for practicing radiation therapists, as well as resident trainees; studies of outcome to pinpoint those elements in the health-care delivery system that most affect the results for the patient, and a study of professional utilization and referral patterns. A fifth area of interest for the study, evaluation, will be concerned with the continuation of the initial survey of current radiation therapy practice and analysis of the data collected therein, and will provide a new arm for design and development, which will serve as a resource for all the projects in the study. All of the projects included in our proposed five-year study will be mutually supportive and continually interacting, all will be directed toward the overall goal of t (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)